


Modern Demolition

by icedior



Category: Clone High
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Catboy JFK (Clone High), F/F, Gen, Himbo Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, JFK has a fat ass, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Character, Nya/Nyam Pronouns for JFK (Clone High), Pansexual Character, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Transphobia, Xe/Xem Pronouns for JFK (Clone High), diversity, ihavementallillnessforwritingthissosegsyofme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedior/pseuds/icedior
Summary: "Y'know Jackie, it wouldn't kill you to be open with me..""What do you, er want me to, uh say?""Something..""Uh... being with you, erm- doesn't make me ashamed to be uh myself."Embark on a journey with Clone Highs beloved students as they try to enjoy summer vacation whilst learning how to come to terms with being themselves in their conservative shithole of a town.
Relationships: Cleopatra/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Gandhi/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Gandhi/Joan of Arc (Clone High), JFK/Ponce "Poncey" de León (Clone High)
Kudos: 12





	Modern Demolition

**Author's Note:**

> i finally got around to posting this please be proud of me.  
> comments & kudos are very much appreciated
> 
> TW : brief mention of slurs, self harm, and homophobia

**IT WAS THE** summer of upcoming junior year and school was finally done for two months that sooner than later would pass in a blink of an eye before they knew it themselves. Despite being freed of the horrible school system education and Principal Scudworth's odd mannerisms on desperately trying to relate to his students. The summer wouldn't be much enjoyable- and the teens who lived in the town knew it too. Considering that majority of the townfolk who lived their had conservative ideals spout all over the town, and to even some extent drilled into the brains of helpless kids growing up with those ideas and opinions of their parents. It was a sad thought considering that the kids brains were mushed into dog shit and nothingness, before they could do it to themselves in the first place.

Luckily there was a few households who seem to have people with a 180 view on things compared to the rest of the town. Sometimes it didn't work out in their favor but nonetheless they still stood strong. With that system set in the town, high school was no different. Sadly there were uneducated assholes who would spit slurs without feeling as if it was apart of their saliva and the popular girls who would see you wear black once and think you're scary as well as thinking it's in their right to ask you if you 'cut' yourself while trying to hide their obvious laughter as they ask you. Actions like those send anger down the spine to ones with sense. Even the principal dislikes them surprisingly- with best efforts trying have karma come back to them rightfully so, it ends up with an weekly argument with said students parents so no true punishments are given to the students because they hide in protection of mommy dearest and daddy mayor to help them escape any form of justice for the kids who are hiding their identity for the sake of their reputation in the town or protection of the backlash that would come from being themselves.

_JFK was one of those people, sadly enough._

He sat in the passenger seat of Poncey's car, they drove to a secluded location they were accustomed to. Poncie was currently in the driver seat, smoking a cigarette trying his best to blow the smoke towards the direction of the rolled down window but the smoke would somehow always taint the scent of his clothes and JFK's in the process. It was irritating to John because he didn't want to give the illusion to his parents that he was into smoking, not he _wasn't_ he just preferred weed over the cigs Ponce adored. "Pon, are you _done_ yet?" John softly wonders, Poncie turns to look at him for a second with a quick smile that gives JFK butterflies- _not that he would be willing to admit it now, maybe in a later time._ "What's the matter _princess?_ You jealous?" He teases with a laugh that makes the smoke escape from his mouth and into the car once again. John was too flustered to even make a comment how he promised him he wouldn't let him smell like smoke anymore. "Not jealous." JFK sasses, "I just don't wanna, get uh caught." reminding the two of what kind of town they lived in. Ponce furrowed his eyebrows in sadness, remembering how John was the bigger worrier of the two when it came to what they were.

"Understandable.. but y'know I'd do anything when it comes down to you baby." Tossing the now finished cigarette outside the window to become burnt out by the dirt and time. Now letting the window roll up automatically. Poncie holds his lovers hand.

If you were to ask John or Ponce what they were, they'd tell you that they're best friends. _(Naturally the truth turned lie) If_ they were in distance of each other Ponce would stare at JFK with a gaze that made John weak to the knees. With a quick laugh at the irony that he was reminiscing the times he would leave hickeys all over his neck and JFK would have to lie that it was a 'hot broad' who just simply had to leave a reminder of their time together. Or the times he would make JFK _moan_ his name in the back of his car. Poncie would thank his stars every time that mind reading wasn't a real thing when they would ask him _that_ question because his mind was as filthy as the school bathrooms he detested being in more than 15 minutes. "We're best friends... ain't that so Jackie?" Then he would proceed to pop his collar from his classic leather jacket and would walk away with a smug look on his face. Knowing that there's more to it than it meets the eye. "Yeah er what Poncie said." John would add on and leave with an anxious heartbeat inside. 

In Ponce's head they were misfortunate souls who fell in love with each other under the worst circumstances ever. But one day, they'll be able to love out in the open to their hearts content. Once they left 

In JFK's head he just prays this rendezvous of a romance is just an act of a rebellion towards the towns conservatism, or even a phase because he doesn't know how long he can last with guilt eating him up alive. 

_Yeah, John was used to having a LGBT environment provided by his gay foster dad's but it didn't excuse the fact that they were sometimes mistreated due to their lifestyles and JFK strived to assure the rest of the town that he wasn't like his parents._

_(_ He believed that too, until that night _)_

_Like Poncie would say; "Jackie- you are a naive little one."_

John wouldn't mind coming out to his parents- but he stressed enough for their own safety and so did they but he didn't want to pile on the worry of all three of them being easy targets in Exclamation. Plus they seemed okay with the fact that _JFK_ was 'straight' when in reality he was nowhere near that.

The sudden squeeze of his hand being held by his lover, even though his heart sees him as a boyfriend. Same went for Ponce, yet neither of them knew that.

_You could thank the town for making them immune to suppressing their feelings._

Ponce proceeded to trace his jawline with spare hand, "Jackie- I adore you." Whispering as his gaze darken, the butterflies in John's stomach fluttered making their way to his throat. "R-Really?" He managed to speak out. Eager for what was next. "Of course, you're my princess." Ponce replies as he kisses his neck, desperately wanting to find his sweet spot based off of memory, "I can't wait to spend this summer with you." Ponce admits with each word kissing him on his neck again. "Spend the rest of my days with you." Ponce confesses in his ear, in truth that's all he wanted. 

Ponce De León felt it in his heart John was the one. 

John moaned tilting his head back in pure desperation of all of his senses and emotions being sent into overdrive.

"Do you want that baby?" Ponce asks softly, as he found his sweet spot.

JFK hissed in pleasure, gripping the armrest, hoping that it would lead to him gripping the bedsheets in the foreseeable future. 

He pulled away detaching himself from Ponce's neck. They stared at each other with pure love despite the outside world they lived in spewing hate. With doe eyes, John cusped Ponce's cheeks without thinking he said the following;

_"I want that more than anything."_

John crashed his lips onto his secret lovers, feverishly. They moved in sync once they found a rhythm. 

"Babe, my parents aren't home." JFK hinted as he tried to his best not to remove Poncie jacket off of him and proceed to do unthinkable things here, "Then why the fuck are we hiding out here for?" Ponce jokes lightheartedly. John shrugged, "Uh- for the memories, _you're a sucker for those._ " His boyfriend raises an eyebrow.

" _Maybe you have a point._ Cause I love the ones when you're screaming my name." He teases, making John go bright red. He crosses his arms as he sits back down correctly, staring out the tinted window. Obviously showing the fact that little comment embarrassed him a little. Despite it being just the two of them. JFK tended to showcase his more sensitive side whenever he was with his Poncie. And Ponce knew how much Jackie tried being a decent partner, with that action alone it made his own heart melt.

"C'mon Jackie, I was just messing with you." Ponce coos. But John wouldn't budge. Ponce chuckled in disbelief. Suddenly with a swift movement Ponce gripped his lovers cheeks making him stare into his own eyes once again, that move made the other boy let out a moan softly. Then it _clicked_. Poncie chuckled to himself and he let go of Jackie's face and began the drive to the beloved Kennedy residence. It would've been a good mood for a peaceful quiet drive. But there was nothing quiet about the drive.

After all, Ponce was edging his boyfriend with his spare hand throughout the entire drive. Yeah, you could take pity on Jackie having to endure that kind of torture, _but_ John was into that sort of thing. _I mean the moans of approval of said touch proved so._ Whenever Ponce would get questions about this sex life considering that JFK himself would tend to leave something to remember him by at times as well. Ponce would just lie straight through his teeth and say it was one of his kinky broad hookups he had.

_Jackie was his kinky broad, and he wouldn't have it any other way._

_Plus Ponce had been first open to the idea of bringing certain ideas into the bedroom._

In the plethora aspect of their relationship. They weren't able to make time for the loving making aspect of it all.. Ponce had AP classes which John did not- so the only time they had together on school grounds were during lunch and before school, lunch was when everyone would come together and try their best to keep up their false personas and appearances. And before school started Jackie seemed too tired to do anything of the sort so they had a morning routine of eating donuts and snuggling together in the back of the car watching the sunrise. Ponce wasn't the type of to disrupt the routine. After school was just purely outta the question considering John had football practice during the season and games plus out of season they did conditioning assuring that they fit for next season. It was pretty extensive to the point that he was sure Jackie had to go to practice this summer anyways. In addition the drive to the secluded location was thirty minutes (here and back), not to add on that Ponce had a job at the local library and John had his obligations to help out as well in his parents town reputation. 

So in moments like these they were the utmost opportunistic- and together they figure it'd be best to make their precious sessions worthwhile. Considering they don't know how long they would stay deprived of it.

When they arrived John was fumbling through the keyhole of the door, desperate for some action. Ponce had a cool demeanor. He always did. Maybe that's how they've been able to last in secret this long. 

The house was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. John locked the door as fast as he could. Ponce grabbed his hand once they were sure the front door was locked and together they ran up the stairs to JFK's room, feeling like it was the normal, as if it was apart of their nature together. 

* * *

" _Wow_ , Jackie." Ponce breathed out in a happy sigh, their naked bodies covered by blankets his partner owned. John turned to look at Poncie. "Sure er- was something." John giggled. Ponce wrapped his arms around his princess. He knew that Jackie was sucker for cuddling after sex, _despite not being known to due so in his previous affairs._

JFK snuggled into his Poncie's neck. Peppering small kisses on his jaw and cheek. Ponce rubbed small circles on the back of John's spine. "Do you know when you're parent's are coming home?" Ponce asked him, John shrugged. "I know that one is working at the bakery, and the other is working a night shift guarding the bank." replying an brief explanation. 

After twenty minutes which seemed to pass by faster than a stubborn kidney stone, Ponce got up and stretched as he slipped on his boxers. JFK sat up, as he saw how marked up he left Poncie. Laughing awkwardly. 

Ponce stared at his back and winked at his boyfriend with approval, with the towns homophobia amok he knew that Jackie wouldn't dare show public affection in secret so it was semi-noted that him leaving several hickeys and a back scratched to the oblivion was his way of showing it and honestly that was fine with him. 

Ponce was semi-dressed with only having his pants and socks on. "Hey-.." Ponce began to say, "Yeah?" John replied curiously, "Is it possible, if I hang out at your house more?" Ponce wondered softly, John perked up with happiness. "Of course! I don't think uh- my parents would uh mind.." He replies with a happy tone just as he hears someone opening the front door.

"Shit!" They said in unison. Ponce put on his shirt and shoes with swiftness, "Go through the window!" John suggests, "Ok bye, love you." Ponce whispers as he heads for the window, "Your jacket!" JFK reminds.

"Keep it safe for me baby." Ponce replies, kissing him quickly and then being gone as if he was never here.

JFK, closes the window, and lazily climbed into his bed finally feeling his body going sore from the session they had. 

"JFK are you home?" The voice seemed to be his father who was working at the bakery, _Wally._

"Yeah, m'here!" He replies, as loud as he could before evidently his body tired out and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i had to rewrite several parts a few times but i hope you like the intro as gay angst lmaoaoao >.<


End file.
